Penniless under a growing tree
by Sum1cooler
Summary: The only thing that grows during the great depression is a tree in Brooklyn. Kendall's tale of braving the harshest, poorest of times, hoping his love follows the tree and grows. T rated. AU. Kames with hint of cargan. T rating. AU 1930
1. Working for my man

Again nic98ole is crazy! I love her. Her incredible stories are always inspiring me. Her latest story setting in the mid 1900's inspired me to try an AU story in a different time period, the 1930's.

Sorry if the story has a lot of typos. I have too much school related things to do to make a couple of revisions.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Completely unrelated to the story but… I had a Nerdy BTR moment in class. My teacher was talking about chemicals in the body and he said glucose over and over, and all I heard was Carlos... "Carlos is the sweet chemical the body needs"… -.-' I need to stop my btr addiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Working for my man<strong>

"Two double cheeseburgers, a milkshake and a side of tots." Kendall whips the tray of arteries clogging, wallet slimming foods on the table. He's wearing his uniform of vertical black and white pinstripe shirt, matching pants and an obligated smile to "enhance" customer satisfaction. It's just another idea corporation wisps up to make more money in this troubled time.

And everyone needs to make more money. Well everyone, besides the rich eating in front of the blonde, knows that there is the horrible recession the country no, the world is going through. Tornadoes and hurricanes can kill thousands of lives but this recession is killing millions of people. A natural disaster is no match for this man made disaster. But what can a young, twenty two year old blonde do? All he can do is try to brave out the storm.

"Is there anything else?" He asks with his raised voice, specifically made as his normal everyday voice is not "happy" enough. But how can he be happy working in a place he can't afford to eat? After getting a smile and a shake from the customer, Kendall rolls away on his roller skates, another reason why he hates his job, as he reminds himself how much he needs his paycheck.

...

"Bye Mr. Griffin." Kendall says in his normal although much more content voice. He waves his salary holding hand to the boss and walks down the block clad in his uniform with a real smile.

Reviewing his envelope, he counts the inner. Adding the small tips the patrons gave him for his deceitful happiness and customer service to his salary, Kendall decides to up his usual dinner and make something more hearty.

Ring! Ring! The bells chime as Kendall goes through the wooden doors. His eyes dart to the fat man behind the counter, sharpening his knives. A gross sight in front of him; the white apron around the butcher is stained with bloods of different animals and hues of reds.

"Ah, Mr. Kendall." The meat cutter greets with his nasally voice. Oh how the annoying tone reminds him of his forced happy voice.

"Mr. Bitters. I like a pound of ground beef with a clove of garlic mashed in." Kendall requests after reading the daily deals on the bulletin.

"No problem." The butcher goes chopping the blob of meat, adding the specks of the aromatic clove into it. "So when are you going to get a wife or at least a girlfriend?" It's not one of Kendall's favorite questions and is actually the reason why he avoids this butcher. He would go to another but Mr. Bitters is the cheapest in the city. "You know why you don't have a girlfriend?" He continues badgering, twirling the butcher knife at him. "It's because of that failed singer you are living with. There is nothing worst than giving off the illusion of being a fag."

Kendall resists rolling his eyes at the one word he hates and the type of people the country discriminates against.

"If you keep hanging out with him, all the girls will run away from you." A hard laugh rushes out of the oversize man, making Kendall worry if any of his spit will spoil the product.

But to much of the bitter man's point, Kendall has been living with James as secret lovers since high school. Secret being the keyword as homosexuals are not the most accepted nor are they even many opened men strolling the streets.

"I hate to see a fine, hard working man such as yourself become like the gay fags that lives across your hall. They are the worst kind of people, pretending they fit in society." He shakes his head, weighing the meat.

Kendall shakes his head too, reaching his boiling point with all the discriminating comments. He can only imagine what if the cruel, closed minded man finds out Kendall's secret. How much the will the cost increase or would the fat man open the shop to him in the future?

"Homosexuals are the worst." Kendall finally musters the energy to lie. He cringes, curls his toes, digs his nails, and does everything and anything just to stop himself from jumping over the counter to attack the hypocritical, girlfriend-less man. "I will never hang out with those people across the hall and James will not stop me from finding a wife." His high voice returns; the fake tone he uses to please.

"What I like to hear." A creepy smile broadens on his face. "That would be seven cents."

Kendall furrows and pulls out the tip change he has in his right pocket, thinking about the cost. "It's not thirteen cents?"

"Not for straight men like yourself. That price is really for the fags I hate. They don't deserve the same price we normal folk gets." Again, the horrid laugh emits for his lips.

Kendall suppresses his angry and fury at the man as he registers that the cost is only seven cents. That is a really excellent price for beef. Sighingly, Kendall accepts the offer, hiding behind the closet façade he so desperately clings on to. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Mr. Bitters clicks his teeth loudly as Kendall quickly hastens out of the shop.

...

Never more is Kendall happy to return to his humble home. It's not lavished or decorated with the latest styles but he loves it as if it is the house everyone wants in the magazine because everything was a product of his hard labor. Things brought with one's sweat and blood is better than something given, right?

Tiredly, he throws his roller skates onto the floor next to the beaten up couch and falls on the comfort of the broken spring cushion. A sigh is released from his mouth as he relaxes to the rhythm of the clock. Unfortunately, staring at the clock reminds him that he had to get the food started before James comes home.

A groan replaces the content sign as Kendall grabs the bag of just purchased meat and walks to the kitchen.

"Hi Kendall!" A round button head pops from the arch connecting the kitchen to the hall, a genuine smile displaying on the tan face.

"Hey Carlos." Kendall continues flipping the beef patties and stirring the assorted vegetables. This is a normal everyday occurrence. He expects his fun loving next door neighbor to pop over. That is why instead of stopping his cooking everyday to open the door, he gave the guy a copy of his key. Carlos is the most trustworthy person anyone can ever wish to befriend.

"Do you need help?" Kendall tilts his head to him, knowing the pretense of the question. Carlos usually comes over after his shift as a police officer. Times are hard but for Carlos it's harder. He is the guy Mr. Bitters would never allow in his shop. He is the guy a manager would pay ten cents less just because they can and don't like him. But he is Kendall's best friend.

"Nah I don't need help. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kendall asks, seeing the Latino jump next to him in his officer uniform.

"You know I love to." Kendall smiles, returning his gaze to the sizzling meat. Carlos is the person Kendall wishes to be like one day, out going, fun, and a ball of sunshine, but most importantly, open about his sexuality. Not everyone is as strong as Carlos.

At the dinner table, Kendall sets three plates of food, one for each of them and one for James. Carlos is wolfing down the food as if he didn't have breakfast or lunch which would not surprise Kendall in the least.

"So how is Logan?" Kendall asks, trying to slow the hungry man before he chokes.

Carlos smiles, bits of corn and broccoli sticking to his lips. Kendall laughs at how adorable Carlos is for his age. He assumes cuteness dies with age but with Carlos, every day he becomes cuter and more adorable.

"I love Logan." Carlos says. No surprise to Kendall. That is how Carlos starts every conversation about his boyfriend, regardless of what question is asked. "Logan is doing great in college. I know the moment he gets out of school, he will be the richest and best doctor in the world."

Kendall stares at his friend's face. Maybe it's the fake smile he wears everyday, but he has a feeling Carlos is wearing one too. "Are you happy Carlos?" He asks genuinely concern for the Latino's happiness. With two jobs to support Logan's education and the world hating him for being gay, life can't be all hearts and rainbow.

"Of course I am happy. I have friends and a loving boyfriend. I would give up living just for him." He answers hesitantly. "I love working for my man. And he is my man. He is the man I would marry if I could. I would marry him tomorrow. I-"

"Carlos!" Kendall stops his rambles, nervously noticing the trembling hands, the small quivers and the wary eyes. He should not have asked the question. "How is the hamburger?"

"I like it!" The smile returns and he continues eating. The best way to stop Carlos from wallowing in sorrow is to distract him. Short term memory is Carlos' greatest flaw, although Kendall thinks of it as Carlos' ability to let go and move on. "It's the best meal I had since your pasta yesterday."

"I'm glad you think that." Again, Kendall can't help think about the hidden message woven into Carlos' words. Hopefully, Carlos ate something during the day but Kendall is smart enough to know Carlos would do anything to support Logan, even unhealthily starve himself in exchange for another textbook or even a pencil. Whatever Logan needs, Carlos is there to help. Sometime Kendall can't help wonder if Carlos even tells Logan what he goes through for him but knowing Carlos, Logan probably thinks Carlos is care freely earning dollars of money a day.

"Well it is great having you here, Carlos." Kendall opens the door after their meal. Beaming at the happy and full officer, Kendall pulls Carlos into a hug. "Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome."

"That's why you gave me your keys." Carlos jokes in his ear. "Thanks Kendall. I really needed that meal."

Again, his words are breaking him. Kendall doesn't know if he is over analyzing his friend or Carlos is hinting something subconscious.

"No problem Carlitos but do you need help will the laundries? You must have at least five loads to do tonight and it's eight." That's his second job. It's not a good paying job nor is it a real job. Carlos been washing other tenants' clothes for pocket change, literally change. Normally Laundromats charge ten cents a pound but Carlos charges ten cents a load. It's not good pay but what can a gay man say to narrow minded tenants?

"Nah, it's ok, Kendall." Carlos takes a minute to think. "If I start them now, I can sleep at two with Logie. He'll probably be sleeping at twelve but I love crawling into his arms at night."

"Ok and Carlos... sorry about dinner." Kendall rubs his neck, an embarrassing blush on his cheeks. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable talking about Logan."

"Say no more." Carlos gives his typical, everyday smile. "You are just being Kendall, a good, best friend... but really I am happy. I might have a down in luck life but I love Logan. As long as I know I love him and he loves me, how can I not be happy?"

A lot of reasons clouds Kendall's mind. You pay more for food, people pay you less at work and everyone just hates us. "You're right Carlos. Logan is luck to have you as his husband."

He blushes, copying Kendall's neck rub. "I hope one day I can propose to Logan. The world will hate us but it won't matter if Logan says I do. Well I got to go. Logan needs a power kiss to finish his homework. Bye Kendall." Carlos ends, walking across the hall to his door.

Falling down on his couch after watching his friend go home leaves a smile on his lips. He is thinking how adorable Carlos is walking to the studious boy and giving him a quick, innocent peck on the cheek, yelling "power kiss!" Kendall saw Carlos do the kiss once when he unexpectedly walked over for a cup of sugar. They are the cutest couple but still the thought that Logan is blindly accomplishing his dream while Carlos is painstakingly over working himself lingers in his mind. Carlos is too nice.

"I'm home!" A bang follows the shriek from none other than James Diamond. "I'm back from the monstrosity we call New York." He collapses on top of Kendall, nuzzling his cheek against the nape of Kendall' neck.

"Hi to you too, honey." Kendall plays along. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Stop it Kendy!" He pouts, unbuttoning Kendall's work shirt. "I am not drunk."

"Oh, yes you are." Kendall hisses at the chain of light pecks James leaves after every button unhooked. This is James' version of a power kiss, probably a lot more effective that Carlos'. "What are you doing?"

"Trading sex for sixty cents." James answers frankly. "I owe Ted the money for drinks and shots and other things you won't like." James slurps, mumbling the last few words.

Kendall sighs, pushing James' feathering fingers off him. "You got to stop drinking." Kendall fishes the rest of his hard earned money from his pocket. He hands the drunk brunette the exact charge. Any penny more is a penny that will be spend on alcohol. "Please James. Stop drinking for me."

"But Kendy, I love you." James returns the pout, sealing his arms around Kendall. Maybe this is how Carlos feels. To have someone love you like this is why Carlos would sacrifice everything for Logan. Maybe James' "I love you's" are enough for Kendall to enable James' drinking. "And I am trying really hard to get a job."

"It's ok Jamie." Kendall brushes his hair, something he can only do when James is intoxicated. "I know how tough it is to find a job as a singer in this economy." He lies. He doesn't even know the first thing about the singing world except his Jamie is not a part of it.

"Are you sure? Do you hate me?" James cries, soaking the only pair of work clothes Kendall owns.

The blonde sighs at how many emotions James goes through drunk. "I love you." He kisses the top of his greased brown locks. "Go to sleep." And just like that, he falls fast asleep in Kendall's arms.

Kendall carries the limp body into the single small bed and tucks him in. He watches James lightly snores and tosses in the white sheets. "I love James." Kendall repeats as he walks to the window. Leaning forward on the window sill, He looks at the single tree growing three backyards down.

The tree was suppose to be cut down a long time ago, way before the silly stock market crashed but the tree is still standing strong. It always comforts Kendall. No matter how many people hate the tree or yell that the tree is a nuisance to society, the tree continues to grow, breaking to its own whims. There are no changes to the tree since Kendall first saw it. The tree is still brown with green leaves. The same animals accessorize the hands of the tree. Nothing has changed. The tree still grows the way it wants to grow, bending to its own will and nature.

Something Kendall wishes he can do one day.

* * *

><p>This is just an idea. I <strong>might<strong> continue but I don't have a plan… and I have four science classes and a job. But review if you like it. I'll try to continue it with my other stories if people like it but for now it's a one-shot.

Please review :).


	2. When I Was Once Happy

I hope you like this chapter =]

* * *

><p><strong>When I Was Once Happy<strong>

Scrubbing away vigorously, making the tiles of the marble bathroom floor spotless for a rich manager is how Kendall spends his days off. It's not ideal, but just like any hard working American, single job's salary is never enough. But as arduous the job is, at least the pay is good, wonderful in fact. New York is the center of the rich and powerful. Those who kept their riches stayed rich and that is great for the folks who need money. For where there are rich, lazy fat managers, there is a plethora of jobs, just not jobs a young blonde would want.

Focusing on the same bathroom for the last four hours, Kendall cleans up every single imperfection; spotless and clean to the boss' liking. Kendall is not the type of person to do a half job. If you are halfway there, you might as well finish the race.

He wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead with his exhausted arm, exhaling deeply with a content smile. At the restaurant, he can't really tell if he did a great job that day but when cleaning the floor, if he can see his green eyes on the tiles, he is happy. Something he thinks about to pass the time away.

"Dog!" Kendall jerks from marveling, and jumps up in a soldier position, straight bladed hand to his forehead. The manager swings in the bathroom, his angry nature softens at the job well done. "I mean Kendall, good freakin' job." He nods contently, turning three sixty, appreciating the hard labor. "Kelly!" He yells for his secretary to run to him. He snaps his fingers, obviously annoying the heck out of her but probably her pay is good so, she has to grin and bear, right? "Pay Mr. Kendall Dog and give him a bonus."

Kendall wants to retort that his name is Kendall Knight but the ka-ching sound of money resonances with the word bonus silencing his rage. Dog, knight, whatever. A bonus is a bonus.

"Here, Kendall." The nice lady, a few years older than him, gives him the envelope, scribbling the finances to her notepad. "Are you free next week too? Gustavo is having a party and I figure you would want to earn extra cash being a waiter at his party. They give good tip."

"Thanks Kelly." Kendall hugs her. She is the reason how Kendall got this second job. She does all of Gustavo's business arrangements and office works. She doesn't really knows what her manager does per se but the pay is good, you have holidays, pensions and get to give friends work too. It's a good, stable job. "I would love to work. You're the best."

"Yea yea. I know." She answers, not so modestly. A scream is heard down the hall. She groans, eyes rolling. "Sorry Kendall. I got to go."

Kendall waves bye and giddily jumps, counting his paycheck. Four hours of cleaning one bathroom is the equivalent of waiting tables for eight hours. Who said Gustavo is a horrible boss? Not Kendall that's for sure.

So happy with the salary, Kendall decides to treat himself, nothing special, just something he hasn't done in a long time.

…

Walking through a warped wooden door, Kendall takes his seat at the lonely bar. It's not that he drinks, in fact he hates drinking but it's the calm atmosphere of this particular, familiar bar he finds peaceful and inviting.

"What you have?" The bartender asks with his broken accent, cleaning a tall glass. He eyes Kendall, judging him for being too clean. Compare to the rest of the men in the bar, Kendall is the cleanest. No tattoos, no leather, no rips or jagged-ness, just a clean, pressed white polo and pants from working.

"Coffee. Strong black coffee." Kendall orders, again the man furrows his brows, judging him. Kendall had drunk alcohol before; with James and who he I,s alcohol is not a stranger to the blonde but coffee is better. Well, better in the sense of its nature to help. James is a strong alcoholic but give him coffee and the addiction temporarily goes away. Sometimes, just a cup of coffee can help James resist the bottles of beer he normally consumes. That's why Kendall owes a big part of his life to coffee. Anything to help James deserves Kendall's complete devotion.

"Here, coffee, no rocks." The cup slams on the table, stream rises, mixing with the air. Kendall whiffs the strong aroma, a content smile replaces his tired lips, enticed by the coffee's powers. He wraps his hands around the cup, accepting the warmth transfer to him, reminding him of the warmth and love he used to gets in James' arms every night.

His ear perks as music notes echo in the room. A man taps his feet, gaining the crowd and Kendall's attention. Holding the soothing cup in his lap, he stares at the beautiful man in the center of the stage. He is gorgeous with his brown hair, the cut bangs drifting across his flawless profile. He is perfect but one thing is wrong. He is not James. He is not Kendall's lover, the one that should be on every stage in New York, singing his hearts out; not this James impersonator.

"I hope you all enjoy this song." The man says, fingering the pianist to start.

Kendall sways his body to the familiar melody. Fond memories of him and James sitting by a piano, Kendall humming the tune to James singing the words of this song flow through his head.

_It's sad and it's sweet but I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothing._

His voice is... good. It's ok for a piano bar but what does he have that James doesn't? A job, but that's it. No matter how many ways Kendall looks at him, the only thing this imposter has over his James is a job. James has better hair, beautiful hazel eyes, a body as enticing as his voice and that's definitely what James has over everyone else. James can sing the heavens.

That's how Kendall fell in love.

_One day after school, Kendall went to the park and sat on a bench to watch the birds chirp. He was tired of being home to a father abandoned family. He was just sick of all the drama and fights that ran through his head every single time he walked through the white door of his home. _

_"Blue birds. Nothing but blue birds do I see." _

_Kendall turned and saw a smile on the boy sitting next to him. The boy continued singing the blues, roping Kendall into his imaginary world where tension doesn't exist; a world where he can just be happy. That's when he decided he loves him and wants to listen to the sweet voice everyday. It made him happy._

But why can't the world see this gift? Why does this second rate singer have a job and not James? James is the answer to this troubled, depressing time. Is Kendall the only one that sees how much James' voice can do for the world?

"Thank you. Thank you." The singer bows, eyes individually thanking everyone in the room. Kendall fakes a smile, applauding out of courtesy. He returns his eyes to the full cup of now cold coffee. The stream stop raising and the aroma stop comforting his nose, signalling it is time to leave. Staying here will only depress Kendall more. It isn't like the old days anymore when Kendall can happily listen to others with James sitting by his side. How Kendall misses those days.

"Thank you." Kendall pays the bartender, leaving the glass of the beverage on the table as if it was untouched. Kendall sighs and gets up, realizing he has to go home and cook dinner. He wouldn't want James or Carlos to go hungry.

...

Returning home after a walk down memory lane, Kendall sees Carlos passed out on the couch, laying on his stomach comfortably. Work must have been hard. It always is to him. All the stories he tells Kendall of his boss giving Carlos the challenging task because he "thinks" Carlos is capable of doing them. No. It is because Carlos is expendable. The moment Carlos dies in a fist fight, gun fight, or whatever it is, the police force won't care. Another gay man died, hardly a worry of the police force to throw him a funeral. A celebration for the closed minded but Carlos will never think of it that way. He is too optimistic, too gullible, too saint-like for this lifetime. If there is ever a mold to follow to be the perfect human, Carlos was that mold.

His nose twitches, body jerks and lips lap a silent sentence. Kendall smiles; even in sleep he knows Carlos is dreaming about his Logan, the reason why life is worth living or dying for. The moment Kendall walks closer, getting a better look, he notices cuts, slashes across his face. The smile fades, a frown grows as Kendall searches if there are any other rips and tears. He feels like crying when he counts the bloody rips on Carlos' hands, his over worked, two jobs working hands.

"I fell down the stair, Logie." Carlos mumbles, eyes still closed, scrunching tightly forming wrinkles. Even in a dream, Carlos lies to Logan. How many lies does Carlos have to make to keep Logan happy? There is no way falling down stairs or even ten flights of stairs can cause this but this is Carlos, loving, lovable and self sacrificing.

Reaching his hand out, Kendall carcasses the warm cheeks, comforting Carlos from his dream. At first, Carlos winces at the touch but soon affectionately accepts, rubbing against Kendall's warmth. Kendall shakes his head, watching a smile forming on the sweet, innocent face. "Why do you do this to yourself, Car? How are you so strong?"

Blinking a few times, stretching his arms and legs, Carlos wakes up to the smell of hearty pasta on the coffee table in front of him. Steam still raising from the plate as Carlos registers where he is. He rubs his eyes, hearing gentle footsteps approaching him.

"Morning Car. You look terrible. Your hair is everywhere." Kendall jokes, playing with Carlos' short spikes.

"Maybe you need a better couch." Carlos playfully punches Kendall's arm, laughing and smiling in the process.

"You don't have to be here." Kendall taunts, grabbing his plate from the table.

"Kendork. I didn't come for your house. I came for you food. You're the perfect housewife." He quickly grabs a fork and gobbles up huge portions of the stringy pasta. Kendall smiles, staring at the spattered tomato sauce pooling around Carlos' pink lips.

"Slow down Carlos. I don't want to clean the floor, you, and my couch again." Kendall says to the messy eater.

The rest of the dinner ends with their typical topics, Carlos trying to prove that the world is haunting him; everywhere he goes, he sees Logan. Right now, Carlos shoves the finished plate at Kendall's face, screaming that the tomato sauce looks like Logan. And just for fun, Kendall presses his plate at Carlos saying it looks like James. They laugh as if it was any other dinner.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos anxiously says with a serious tone as Kendall returns from washing the dishes. Kendall sighs and throws his arm around Carlos, roughing him. "Do you like college?"

"Well, I never went to college. It's a waste of time and is bor-" Kendall grits his teeth before even finishing his answer, feeling remorse about what he said to Carlos yesterday. "But I bet after Logan finishes college, money is never going to be an issue."

"I guess. Do you think he is happy, you know, about going to college?" Carlos shifts in his seat, eyes adjusting to varies objects in the room.

"Why do you ask?" Kendall hands him his glass of water to which Carlos rejects. "I think Logan is the happiest guy in the world. He is pursuing his dream. He is fully capable of being a doctor and he has you." Carlos turns around, a weak grin overlapping his dimples. "You know, you're the reason why he is happy. I can tell. Everyday, you do all these crazy things just for him. There is no way Logan doesn't notice what you do. He is a doctor to be isn't he?"

Carlos laughs softly. "I guess I should be happy."

Talking to Carlos is like reading an open book, an easy read. He isn't one to hide secrets and when he does, it's easy to tell. Kendall found out Carlos was dating Logan before he told him, which wasn't that long. Carlos told him two minutes after Logan joined their conversation but Kendall knew the minute he saw Carlos laughing at Logan's math joke. Who laughs at math? Only Carlos with Logan.

"Carlos, you should be happy. But..." Kendall thinks about if he should tell the happy boy what he thinks. It's bad enough to hide his true feelings about his friend's relationship but to say "you have to crush your boyfriend's dream" is a whole other story. "But do what makes you happy."

"Ok." The leader knows that tone. It's rare but Carlos sometime does a low, slow ok when he is conflicted, probably thinking about breaking Logan's dream. "Hey Kendall, I think I got to go." He points to the door, almost rushing to leave. "I have fifteen loads tonight so I should get started.

"Let me help." Kendall offers, walking to the door with the Latino.

"No, it's ok. James is going to be home soon and you should be with him." Carlos counters, reaching for he doorknob.

Kendall grabs it before Carlos can and locks it; the boy pouts in return. "I am going to help you and that is that, Car." Kendall pretends to be forcefully, making Carlos chuckles.

"Well if you put it that way." Carlos sings happily, following Kendall down the hallway.

"Hey what are friends for? You can't possibly do all the work, after you fell down the stairs." Kendall laughs while Carlos blushes, rubbing his neck.

"For being there for me." Carlos answers the rhetoric questions. Kendall stops to listen. "For giving me advise on how to run my life."

"Carlos..." Kendall faces him, a serious look in his eyes. "I didn't say you have to-"

"I know but thanks Kendall. You're the only person I can go to for help and stuff." Carlos sighs, deep in thought about his personal turmoil.

Kendall punches his shoulder suddenly, knocking him out of his trance. "Come on Carlos! We have work to do, you bum."

Carlos laughs and chases Kendall down to his door. Kendall, faking the same enthusiasm, smiles back, still regretting all he told Carlos about being happy. He wishes he never told him or at least hinted for Carlos to destroy Logan's dream but Carlos deserves to be happy right?

Like how Kendall deserves to be happy, right?

* * *

><p>This story is written as I go so update will take a while... sorry. And I like to finish my prom story first before continuing.<p>

Anyways, please review. :)


End file.
